


Aire de jeu

by WorstMetaphor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorstMetaphor/pseuds/WorstMetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cet OS est inspiré de l'histoire du film Danois NorthWest. </p><p>Casper est Louis.<br/>Andy est Harry, son frère.<br/>Dans cette scène les deux frères doivent tuer un homme.</p><p>Bonne lecture,<br/>Valentine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aire de jeu

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS est inspiré de l'histoire du film Danois NorthWest. 
> 
> Casper est Louis.  
> Andy est Harry, son frère.  
> Dans cette scène les deux frères doivent tuer un homme.
> 
> Bonne lecture,  
> Valentine.

Casper se glissa dans la berline sans pouvoir réfréner son besoin de jeter un regard coupable sur les cibles éparpillées sur le sol. Sur la banquette arrière deux sacs avaient été soigneusement déposés. Leurs contenus, assuraient à lui et son frère, l'anonymat. Une cagoule, un sweat noir basique, un jean brut, des basket noires, des gants chirurgicaux, des allumettes et un plan. La voiture s'arrêta sur la chaussée, empiétant sur la voie piétonne. Une femme, affublé d'un short en jean, trop court pour la saison, et maquillée outrageusement tapa contre la vitre passager. Bjorn devérouilla les portes de la berline, attrapa son couteau de poche et sortit. Tout ce qui posait problème à cet homme redevenait normalité lorsque la lame de son canif glissait contre la peau de quelqu'un. Il ne les tuait pas, ou rarement, mais il se contentait de les effrayer. Il la menaça, attrapant son t-shirt rose. Elle l'insulta, et tourna les talons en hurlant "sale connard". Son frère pénétra dans la Mercedes au même moment que Bjorn. Il lui balança son sac, lui ordonna d'enfiler les fringues. Casper se demandait encore comment Bjorn avait pu accepter l'aide de son frère. Son calme, peut être. Son air pas trop con, sûrement. Il lui avait demandé d'être discret, de faire profil bas. Andy avait optempéré et effectuait un bon boulot. Mais dans cette situation qu'était il censé lui dire ? Avouer qu'ils devaient butter un gros poisson ? Ou bien lui faire croire à une mission de routine. 

Arrivés devant l'immeuble B11 de la banlieu de Northwest, le véhicule emprunta la voie qui menait au parking souterrain. De là il pourrait pénétrer dans la cage d'escalier, et accéder à l'appartement de Jamal.  
\- On va où ?  
\- Mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce trou à rat, lui répondit Bjorn.  
\- Si tôt ? Et les filles sont où ? questionna à nouveau Andy.  
\- Les filles sont à la maison, on a pas besoin de leurs culs maintenant.  
Le danois cala le fusil entre deux sièges, puis ajouta un peu trop sereinement :  
\- On va buter ce connard de Jamal.

Ils sortirent de voiture, gravirent rapidement les marches, armes au poing et visages masqués. La porte de l'appartement claqua, s'ouvrant sur un homme endormi dans son canapé. Casper s'approcha de lui et appuya fermement le bout de sa chaussure sur le visage de Jamal. Au contact, pendant le premier quart de la première demi seconde, il existe cette courte durée pendant laquelle le cerveau décide qu'il serait intelligent de retirer son visage, et la douleur prend le relais. Le musulman, coincé sous la semelle, se mit à hurler.  
\- On t'as jamais appris à ne pas hurler comme un porc ? Surtout qu'en tant que musulman.  
Un signe de tête à son frère et il arma le 9 milimètre. La culasse claqua, il apposa sa seconde main sur l'arme. "Ne bouges pas, vises, concentres toi et tires." La balle transperça le crâne de l'homme.

L'aire de jeu devint un champ de bataille à ce moment précis.


End file.
